Hot Pizza
by Lady Braus
Summary: She could not help it if the way he ate that slice turned her on especially with the sound he makes. SasuSaku.


**I'm back again, this time SasuSaku. After reading this, you might have some cravings for pizza. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke loves tomatoes. It was something that Haruno Sakura knew about her boyfriend. He would have it with his meals every single day and would always stock the fridge with it whenever he went to the supermarket. However, if Sasuke ate pizza or any pasta, then it must have extra sauce on it.

Tonight was pizza night, and Sasuke ordered a large pie with cheese and extra sauce. When the pizza came, they would eat in the living room sitting on the couch with the television playing in the background. As she was about to take a bite, Sakura heard a noise and looked to see her boyfriend eating his slice where she found it to be a bit embarrassing.

Sasuke had a habit that whenever he eats pizza, he would fold the slice in half and suck it through the fold. Then, he would take out the cheese and lick the sauce off the slice. Sakura would bite her lip every time she would hear him and blush when she watched him lick it. The sounds Sasuke made were similar to the ones he did to her whenever they had sex.

As she watched Sasuke eating a slice of pizza, Sakura found it extremely...erotic.

"You're doing it again, Sakura."

"Doing what, Sasuke?"

"Watching me eat. It's annoying when you do that."

"I always do that whenever you eat."

Sakura picked up her slice and was about to take a bite when, all of a sudden, Sasuke snatched the slice from her hand.

"I was eating that, Sasuke!"

Using his fingers, he peeled off the cheese and ate it. Keeping eye contact, Sasuke brought the slice close to his mouth.

"Tell me, Sakura."

She watched as he glided his tongue against her slice collecting the sauce with it before swallowing it down his throat. He did it again and again until it was gone.

"Why is your face like that when I do that to the slice?"

Sasuke saw the blush on her cheeks which confirmed his suspicions. All he needed to do was to make her admit to him.

"I am not blushing. My face is red because I am mad that you snatched it out of my hand!"

"Liar."

He reached for another slice from the box.

"Tell me the truth, Sakura."

He folded the slice, brought it towards his mouth and began to suck it. Unable to take it anymore, Sakura stopped him.

"Alright, Sasuke! I was blushing. I can't help if it turns me on every time you do that."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"How did you know, Sasuke?"

Placing the slice back down, Sasuke explained.

"Every time we have pizza, you would always bite your lip and have that blush on your face, but you know what else I have noticed?

Sasuke glanced down at her lap and smirked.

"You would slowly rub your thighs together as if you were about to wet your pants."

Sakura quickly stopped that and crossed her legs.

"You can't hide it anymore. I can tell from the corner of my eye, Sakura."

He picked up the slice again. He was pleased that she told him the truth and he did not mind about it. Sasuke would not admit it to Sakura, but he would only buy pizza just to see her like that. It was his turn on from Sakura.

"Sasuke, wait a second."

Sakura leaned forward until she was face to face with him.

"There's a bit of sauce right here."

She licked the sauce from the corner of his lips. When her tongue touched him, Sasuke dropped the slice and pulled her into a heated kiss.

They locked lips and had a make out session on the couch which led to Sasuke being on top of his girlfriend. He moved his right hand under her skirt and right on her panties. Not bothering to take it off, Sasuke used his fingers to push it aside and right onto her wet folds.

"You're so wet, Sakura. Was it like this all the time I eat pizza?"

Sasuke slipped his index finger through her entrance.

"Ahhh! Sasuke!"

Sakura cried out as he moved his finger in and out of her passage and then added another one to increase her pleasure. His fingers were covered by her wetness that went in and out with ease.

"Sasuke, tease me with your tongue!"

"Do you want me to do that to you, Sakura? Do you want me to lap you up as I did with that slice? Do you want to hear me suck you off, Sakura?"

"Fuck, Sasuke!"

"What's that? Was that a 'yes'?"

"Yes, Sasuke! Please, use your tongue!"

Following his girfriend's command, Sasuke removed his fingers and pulled Sakura's panties off of her. Pushing her skirt up, Sasuke lifted her waist from the couch and rested her legs over his shoulders. Sakura screamed out loud as he began to tease her with his tongue. Just like it was with the pizza slice, he sucked and licked her. He saw the reaction on her face up until she came.

Sasuke worked on his pants and pushed them down until his member sprang free. He then positioned himself and pushed his hips forward, entering Sakura all the way. Wasting no time, he moved his hips and rocked it against hers. She moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist and met up with his thrusts. The couple continued until they reached their climax together.

After their couch love making, they laid there together with Sakura resting on top of Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Can we do this again next time?"

"As long as there is extra sauce for me, then I'll do it."

Sakura was pleased that they will do it again, but what she had in mind was having spaghetti instead of pizza next time. The way he slurps the pasta and licks the sauce from the plate was enough to make her wet again.

Luckily, tomorrow was spaghetti night, and she was looking forward to it.


End file.
